one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
PRELUDE ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!! 4 FIGHTERS, NO RESEARCH, 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!!!! GO! INTERLUDE As Mario was taking a shower and Luigi was sleeping, they heard a loud explosion from outside and it caused a small earthquake. Luigi immediately woke up and ran downstairs. "MARIOOOO!!" Luigi called out. Mario came out dressed and ready. Mario gave Luigi a thumbs up as the 2 steped outside. They seen Bowser sail across the sky and smash into a mountain, unconscious. Mario immediately looked to the left and seen 2 guys, one in orange, and one in blue. They were powerful. "Well, that was fun! Eh Vegeta?" Goku said. "I suppose I wasn't expecting MUCH of a challenge..." Vegeta responded and sighed. Mario & Luigi jumped in front of Goku & Vegeta stoping them before they were gonna fly away. "Whoa... These 2 are pretty strong Vegeta!" Goku said. "Heh, pleeeease. I can beat these 2 with my eyes closed!" Vegeta responded which angered Luigi. "Let's-a-Go!!" Mario shouted. Mario, Luigi, Goku and Vegeta got in a fighting stance. SHOW VS GAME, ENGAGE!! MELEE 60 Mario kicked Goku upward and jumped after him. Vegeta punched Luigi and flew after him. Mario threw his Hammer at Goku, who simply punched it away and grabed Mario then started spinning him. Luigi kicked Vegeta as he got close and hammered him into the ocean then jumped in. 50 Goku threw Mario and teleported near him and smashed him into the ground. When Luigi hit the ocean floor, Vegeta had Galick Gun ready and fired. Luigi jumped up to a wall and the beam of decimation followed him slowly. Luigi seen a question block and began trying to get to it. Mario got up and Goku went Super Saiyan while Mario got a multicolored aura. 40 "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAA!!!!!" Goku shouted to the top of his lungs as he released a Kamehameha at Mario. "Oh yeah, DUWAAAAAAA!!!!!" Mario shouted as he used Mario Finale. Luigi hit the block and grabed the Star that poped out. Luigi then ran right through the Galick Gun and kicked Vegeta out of the water. Vegeta flew up and went Super Saiyan. 30 Mario hit a block and got a Fire Flower, then fired tons of fireballs and powered his attack up. "I...will...not...BEEEEEEEEND!!!!!!!" Goku shouted and his blast got much more powerful and thrashed right through the fire. Mario used the Metal Cap and survived the blast. Goku went Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta charged a Big Bang Attack as Luigi jumped out of the water. Luigi then took a strange stance and his hand became electrified. 20 Luigi struck Vegeta with lightning which made him drop. Metal Mario punched and kicked Goku then uppercutted him backwards. "We... have to do it... Kakarot..." Vegeta said. "Yeah" Goku said. "FUSION... DANCE!!!" Goku & Vegeta shouted as they fused and became Gogeta. Mario returned to normal and him and Luigi met up and seen Gogeta. 10 Gogeta prepared a Big Bang Kamehameha while Mario & Luigi used their special crystals. Mario used a Crystal Star to prepare Starnova and Luigi activated the Chaos Heart. "Big, Bang, KamehameHAAAAA!!!!!" Gogeta shouted and released the blast as fabric of space started becoming disoriented and an explosion of stars went off on Gogeta. Gogeta stayed up but the universe began erasing itself while Mario & Luigi were killed by the blast. But, the whole dimension exploded and Gogeta died aswell. 0 DOUBLE K.O.!! WINNER This Melee is... A tie! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed battles